xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Hebi (Taka)
Taka (鷹), originally Hebi (蛇), was a team created by Sasuke Uchiha with the initial objective of locating Itachi Uchiha, and prevent anyone from interrupting his battle. Missions ; Kill Itachi * Status: Success Ever since Itachi slaughtered the Uchiha clan, Sasuke vowed to kill him and avenge his clan. This was the main goal of Hebi, which would later become Taka after Itachi's death. During Part I, when Itachi and Kisame came to an inn that Naruto and Jiraiya were staying at to capture Naruto, Sasuke battled Itachi in serious anger only to have all his attacks deflected and his chakra wasted. After leaving his village to become stronger and train with Orochimaru, he later formed Hebi and at last found Itachi and battled him, but Itachi fell to his illness. After Tobi took Sasuke into his hands, he told Sasuke the true story about Itachi and how he was forced into killing his own clan, he renamed Hebi "Taka" and their main goal would be to avenge Itachi. ; Destroy Konoha * Status: Abandoned After being told the truth about Itachi and how the Konoha elders forced Itachi into slaughtering the Uchiha clan, Sasuke vowed to destroy Konoha and avenge Itachi and his clan by "rebuilding" the Uchiha. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke is reunited with Itachi again and is confronted by the previous Hokage and starts to wonder if revenge is the right answer. After hearing the reincarnated Hashirama's story on the meaning of being a shinobi, Sasuke abandons his goal of destroying the village. ; Capture the Eight-Tails Jinchūriki * Status: Failure Upon joining forces with Akatsuki, Taka was assigned to capture the Eight-Tails' jinchūriki. After confronting and seemingly defeating Killer B, Taka took him and gave to Tobi, but during the sealing, it was revealed that Killer B faked his capture. ; Kill Danzō * Status: Success When Tobi informs Sasuke of Danzō's involvement in the Five Kage Summit, one of the elders responsible for orchestrating the Uchiha Clan Downfall, Taka heads out to the Land of Iron, led by White Zetsu. Suigetsu and Jūgo become separated from Sasuke and Karin after clashing with the samurai, the Fourth Raikage, the Fifth Kazekage and their bodyguards and the remaining Taka members locate Danzō. Danzō flees and Sasuke is saved by Tobi from Ōnoki's attack. Tobi tracks down Danzō and strips him of his bodyguards so Sasuke can battle him alone. A healed Sasuke begins his battle with Danzō and successfully kills him, attempting to sacrifice Karin in the process. ; Aiding the Allied Shinobi forces during the Fourth Shinobi World War * Status: Success With his reincarnated brother's soul released, Sasuke revives Orochimaru to help him reincarnate the previous Hokage to see whether he should continue his goal in destroying his home village. After hearing Hashirama's story, Sasuke decides to assist the Allied Shinobi Forces in stopping Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan. Karin, who was formerly captive by the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, rejoins Taka after Sasuke apologises for his actions against her. Taka sets out, joined by Orochimaru and the reincarnated Hokage. Orochimaru, Suigetsu and Karin aid in healing Tsunade and make their way back to the main battlefield to join Sasuke and Jūgo. Aside from Sasuke, who has allied himself with Team 7, all members of Taka, as well as Orochimaru and Kabuto, became trapped by the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Ultimately, they and the rest of the world were freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. Category:Groups Category:Armies